


Thanks, Pickett

by howtogetanfindrama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, NON GENDERED READER, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetanfindrama/pseuds/howtogetanfindrama
Summary: Pickett gets into some trouble, but it makes the perfect moment for you and Newt





	Thanks, Pickett

You heard splashing noises coming from the bathroom.

“Ah!” you heard Newt grunt.

“Um, Newt?” you called out. “Everything okay?”

“Um, yes,” he said. “Everything’s…” There was silence before you heard more splashing and a distinct ‘Merlin’s beard!’ preceding more splashing.

“Newt?” You crept up to the door. “Can I come in?” Thuds and splashes came from within and you decided to see what the fuss was about. You were sure Newt wouldn’t mind, seeing as he was your boyfriend. You twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Immediately, you stepped into a puddle of water as Newt began to thrash in the bathtub.

“Y/N!” he shouted. “Grab Pickett!” The small Bowtruckle began sprinting towards the door. You quickly reached down and picked him up as he tried to make a run for it.

“Oh, no you don’t,” you laughed. Newt chuckled.

“Thank you,” he panted. As you looked over towards him you realized that the water in the tub was very low. His chest protruded from the water, and cut of at his waist just before his lower half became visible. Newt was pale and freckled, but he was everything you dreamed of. His hair was damp and messy and stuck to his forehead which glistened in the light. You met his eyes and they stared back at you. They were the lightest blue that sometimes they looked like they had no color. They were so faint they were like tiny puddles of water. You could get lost in them for hours, it was insane. And below his eyes, freckles dotted his nose and cheeks. They were so sweet and cute and you couldn’t handle it. You loved his freckles. You loved every bit of him. You broke his gaze and looked around at the bathroom floors.

“You’ve made… quite a mess.”

“Yes, I know. I’m very sorry.”

“It’s alright.” You sighed and took out your wand. With a simple flick, the water began to evaporate and reappear in the tub.

“Magic is wonderful.” Newt smiled gently. You stared deep into his eyes. And you just stood there for a full minute.

“Oh! Sorry!” You suddenly said as you stirred out of your trance-like state. “I’ll let you finish your bath.”

“Wait,” said Newt. “Come here for a moment.” You walked over to the tub and knelt down beside it.

“Yes?” Newt leaned forward and planted a sweet, soft kiss on your lips. The heat floated up from the tub and touched your skin. Perspiration dripped down Newt’s forehead. Newt reached his hand up and placed it on your cheek, pulling you closer. As you leaned towards Newt, your feet slipped on the carpet and you fell forward into the tub. You slid around to sit in the tub, giggling as Newt put his arm around you. Your clothes were soaked, but it didn’t matter. Everything was perfect. The water was warm, Newt was adorable, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Wait!” He jumped.

“What’s wrong?” you asked. You glanced around and realized something. A certain Bowtruckle was nowhere in sight.

“Pickett!” You both began to stir in the tub when you heard a little squeaking noise as the small green Bowtruckle waddled in from the other room. You both heaved a sigh of relief. Pickett giggled in his squeaky little laugh. Newt chuckled, and you began to giggle as well. Eventually, everyone was laughing. 

You looked over at your perfect Newt and smiled. His eyes were crinkled at the sides and he looked so cute as he laughed. You kissed his cheek and settled your head in the crook of his neck.

The situation wasn’t perfect, but the moment was.


End file.
